The present invention relates to an electronic alarm clock equipped with a CD player. More particularly, it relates to a CD player clock device for playing date/time correlated material.
Clock radios, which provide for a user to choose when and to what they will awaken are well known. Users may awaken to an alarm signal, AM or FM radio stations, or a CD or tape recording.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,067 to Herold discloses apparatus for transferring information from a server as a function of data input to the server so that a user may preselect a message to be played at a specific time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,494 discloses a radio alarm clock with a capability to display user input reminders for calendar events.
The choices offered to users for waking sounds are limited to user chosen CDs, radio bands and stations, or perhaps a previously set reminder. It would be desirable to have other wake-up sound options.
The present invention contemplates an additional function for CD Alarm Radios, which allows a user to wake to recorded information uniquely correlated to the calendar date and time of day. This is accomplished by providing in the CD player device an apparatus for distinguishing between standard format CD recordings or specially formatted CD recordings formatted in accordance with the invented device.